Give Your Heart a Break
by AusllySwiftie13Forever
Summary: Two shot based on Demi Lovato's "Give Your Heart a Break." Please Read and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer!**_

_**Me: Laura would you like to do the honours?**_

_**Laura: I'd love to! AusllySwiftie13Forever does not **_

_**Ross: (cuts off Laura) own Austin & Ally.**_

_**Laura: No fair! I wanted to say it by myself!**_

_**Ross: (Sticks out tongue) well too bad!**_

_**Laura: But**_

_**Me: (cuts off Laura) you guys, stop arguing or I won't let any of you do the disclaimer!**_

_**Ross & Laura: (Ashamed) Sorry.**_

_**Me: Demi, would you like to do the song disclaimer!**_

_**Demi: Sure! AusllySwiftie13Forever does not own 'Give your heart a break.'**_

_**Me: Thank you! On with the story.**_

"_**We should love, not fall in love, because everything that falls gets broken."- Taylor Swift**_

_**Ally's POV**_

"_Now class, you will be working on a project to write a song for Valentine's Day. You will be working in a pair that I have chosen." Ms Lewis read out a whole list of names, until I was the only person left. "Oh sorry Miss Dawson, it seems that you will have to work on the project by yourself." I nodded at this, acting disappointed when really I was internally relieved. I liked working by myself; it meant that I won't have to deal with other people, not that they would want to be with me. I'm what you call a loner or a geek, but I've gotten used to it, most people just ignore me, and I don't mind, I like it like that. I was just finished celebrating, when someone walked in saying "Sorry I'm late miss, I was lost!" I turned around and instantly my eyes met with his beautiful brown eyes. "Ah, you must be Austin Moon, take a seat next to Miss Dawson please," she said while pointing at me. I turned more nervous with each step he took, my heart was racing, and my stomach had butterflies. The last time I had felt like this was when I first saw Dallas, a guy who is living proof that you should never fall in love. The douche bag cheated on me the day he asked me to be his girlfriend, kissing none other than Cassidy Spellman in Sonic Boom, the store I worked in. How stupid can guys be?_

_As he sat down next to me, Ms Lewis said "Now that Austin is here, you can work with him on the project. Before you start, have a little chat with him and explain the project first. Ok?" I nodded in reply too nervous to speak. As soon as miss finished talking, Austin took out his hand and said "As you heard, I'm Austin, and you're name is?" "Ally Dawson," I said shaking it back. Mind you, I'm not really that sociable, but just by talking to him I feel comfortable, like no one's judging me, I know it sounds weird since I've only talked to him for three seconds, but he makes me feel like I can be me, but I know that nothing can ever happen between us, because he's just going to break my heart, and I can't go through that again. Falling in love is stupid, it doesn't do anyone good. After I explained the project to him, we started thinking about ideas. "Well it's obviously got to be a love song, you know, for Valentine's day and all." I told him it was a great idea, when really, I can't stand love. _

_The whole concept is so stupid, you think someone's great at first, then you think you're in love, then when they make you the happiest person in the world, they crush you into pieces. "So, what should it be about, like falling in love with someone, having a crush, telling someone you like them etc?" Austin asked me. "Well I don't believe in falling in love, and I will never ever fall in love," I slipped out. I mentally smacked myself, here I am practically pouring out my whole life story to this guy who I barely know! "So you're never going to fall in love?" he said shocked emphasising the 'never.' I just shook my head at this. "Falling in love will only result in bad news; it's a waste of time obsessing over someone, who you can't even trust." He just stared at me shocked. "Well, I thought everyone will fall in love, or love someone, wait, what is the difference between falling in love, and loving someone?" "I'll get back to you on that." I replied honestly not knowing the answer. "Well class, that's the end of the lesson, as homework, you must finish the song, and perform it on Friday. "Well, since we haven't come up with anything, would you like to come to my house, so we could write the song?" Austin asked. "Sure!" I replied hoping to not have sounded too excited, I wanted to play it cool, but I don't think that will be happening with me any time soon._

_**Austin's POV**_

"_Hey Austin, how was your first day of school?" my mom asked. "It was great! I met someone who I have to work on a project with, and she's going to come here tomorrow so that we could work on the project." "She?" my mom questioned raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes playfully, "No mum, she's just a friend, who I'm working on a project with. Just a friend, nothing else." "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" she asked making me wonder if I actually was trying to convince myself, but I would never would have told my mum that I wasn't sure, she'd just be even more suspicious. Instead, I just shook my head and went upstairs. As I was going up, I heard my mum talking to herself saying "my little boy's growing up." Moms, always makes everything so dramatic, I don't like Ally, why would I? Just because she has beautiful brown hair, and big brown eyes you could easily get lost in, doesn't mean I like her! She's just another girl, and she doesn't even like me!_

_**Ally's POV**_

_After school finished, I walked to Austin's house with him. As we were walking, we got to know each other better. He's a really funny and kind person, who's not all bad, but that doesn't mean anything will happen between us, nothing will ever happen between me and anyone. I'd rather die happy and alone, than miserable with someone else. "Mum I'm home, and Ally's here too," he said, he must've talked about me when he got home yesterday, this made me feel almost happy, but I just ignored it, because I know that no good will come from it. "Hi honey! She said, while hugging Austin, and she then looked at me and said "you must be Ally," while giving me a big smile that creeped me out. Austin noticed this and led me up to his room. I sat on his chair, while he lay on his bed. "So have you thought of anything so far?" I asked him. "Well, I've kinda got something, but it's no good. "Don't be silly, just sing it and we'll see if we can develop it further!" He took me to the piano, and I started playing the piano notes on the sheet whilst he started singing. __**"Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break, I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake, there's just one life to live and no time to waste, to wait, so let me give your heart a break, gonna give your heart a break, gonna give your heart a break ooh yeah yeah.**_

_After he finished the song, and I played the last note, we were leaning in. We got closer and closer, until our lips finally met. It was magical, I could just see the sparks flying, then I realised that I was falling in love again, and that was something I could never do. I broke the kiss, grabbed my stuff, and ran out of his house. Last thing I heard before I left was "Ally, this song was about you! Please don't go!" and with that, I started crying as I rushed home._

_**Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer Time!**_

_**Me: This time, you BOTH will do it, understand!**_

_**Ross & Laura: Yes, AusllySwiftie13Forever does not own Austin & Ally.**_

_**Me: Thank you, the first time you did the disclaimer while not acting like children! Demi, would you like to do the song disclaimer again?**_

_**Demi: Yes please! AusllySwiftie13Forever does not own 'Give Your Heart a Break.'**_

_**Ross: She called you a child!**_

_**Laura: No, she called**_

_**Me: (cuts off Laura) really, are you guys seriously arguing again?**_

_**Laura: Why do I always get cut off?**_

_**Me: One more word from either of you guys about the disclaimer, and I will make you disclaim your lives! Now, on with the story! **_

_**Ally's POV**_

_I'm still trying to get over Austin, he technically didn't do anything wrong to me, but l left him, to make sure he never does do anything wrong to me. The last time I spoke him was on Monday, when we kissed, and today is Friday. Whenever I see him in school, I just walk away from him, trying to run away from confrontation, but I know today I have to face him. He most likely didn't finish the song, which means we will have to spend an hour of detention together. I __**DEFINITELY**__ do not want that. "Hey hon, are you ready for your big project at school today?" I just gave my dad a small nod, not in the mood to talk. I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek, before I left for school leaving really early. I was walking on my way to school, when I heard a voice I recognised all too well. I started walking extremely fast, but he eventually caught up with me._

"_Ally please, just hear me out! I know that I scared you, and that you weren't ready! I understand it now!" he said out of breath. I stopped walking, and turned around to hear what he had to say. "Honestly Ally, I know now that you can't love someone, I know it, I accept it, but I can't accept you being hurt, especially when I know that I'm the reason. I love you, really I do, even if you don't love me, I love you. Which is crazy! I've only known you for like a week, and I love you! Just please come to the music lesson today, I finished the song, and I really want you to hear me out, I'm not asking you to love me, I'm just asking you to know my feelings, and that I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. Whatever it is, just call me and I promise I'll be there for you." He turned around to walk away, but without thinking, I grabbed his wrist._

"_Austin, I want to talk to you about something that I haven't even told my dad about," he nodded his head as we sat down on the bench. "Last year, I met this perfect guy called Dallas. He had and was everything, good looks, awesome sports player, and perfect grades. He was like the ideal guy for anyone; I should've known he was too good to be true, because on the day he asked me to be his girlfriend; he was kissing another girl in a shop he knows that I work at. After that, the only person I trusted was my dad. And then you came along Austin, with your beach blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes with golden flecks and lips that I just want to kiss all day, you came along and just ruined everything. For a whole year, my guard was up, and here you are knocking it down so effortlessly, and it just scares me, that you have such an effect on me. I'm scared Austin, if anything happens between us, that my heart won't be able to take it anymore, I'm scared that you're just another Dallas." Both Austin and I were dumbfounded; he and I both never knew just how much I was holding back inside me. Instead of saying something to make me feel better, he gave me a hug. A comfortable hug that made me want to stay in his arms forever. As we broke out of the hug, we walked the rest of the way to school, talking about anything except about our relationship. _

_I started to talk to him in the halls, but I all that I could think about, was the music lesson, and what the song was like. Whenever I asked him about it in the halls, or during lunch, he would just change the subject. Finally, the music lesson was here. Miss called out the pairs one by one, and I have to admit, they were pretty good, even Dallas' who sang with Cassidy. The sight of them two didn't bother me anymore, maybe it was because of Austin, I still won't fall in love with him, but there's no harm in being friends. When it was our turn to perform, he told me to play the piano, whilst he sings. What he was singing was still a mystery to me, I don't even know if he's singing the same song he sung to me on Monday! As I play the opening notes, he started to sing:_

"_**The day I, first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love, But now that, I get you, I know fear is what it really was, Now here we are, so close, yet so far, Haven't I passed the test? When will you realise baby I'm not like the rest? **_

_He started looking at me, as if I'm the only person in the room, the only thing he sees, the only thing he __**wants **__to see. Now I understand, that maybe I could've opened up to Austin more, after all I was the one that made myself run out, not Austin. Maybe I should give him a chance._

_**Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break, I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake, There's just one life to live, and no time to wait, to waste, So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break, Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, There's just so much you can take, Give your heart a break Oh yeah yeah (ain't gonna type the rest of the song, sorry too long omg that rhymed!)**_

_As Austin finished the song, I was breath taken. At that moment, I realised that I was in love with Austin, and that he's the one for me. We got off the stage, just as the bell rang, and it was the end of the school day. "Do you want to walk home together?" I asked him. "Yeah sure," he said confused, he probably thought that I would just ignore him even more than I did before after he sang the song. As we were walking, I knew I had to tell him I love him, I didn't have to, I wanted to, Austin makes me very happy, more than Dallas could've even tried to. "Austin, after you sang the song, I realised that I love you too. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise this, it's just that I didn't know if I could trust you, I didn't know if you were just using me, or if you were another Dallas, and I certainly didn't know..." I was cut off by an enchanting kiss. "Honestly Ally," he began to say, "you were worth the wait, I'm just glad that you love me, and that you won't try to hide from me anymore, and that things won't be so awkward." After we'd spoken, I realised that I had the answer to a question Austin asked me. "Austin," I said as I intertwined my hand with his, remember when you asked me what the difference between falling in love and loving someone is?" "Yeah?" he replied puzzled. "When you fall in love with someone, it means that you're just gonna get broken and you're gonna have a pretty bad fall, like what I had with Dallas, but when you love someone, you appreciate them, whatever their flaws are, and you just know that you can trust them, sometimes it takes time to realise just how perfect they are for you, like with what I have with you, that's the difference." Austin smiled at this, and kissed me. Maybe love isn't all that bad, especially when you're in love with the sweetest guy that ever existed. _

_**Hope you liked the story! Please read and review :D**_


End file.
